1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electromechanical polymer (EMP) actuators. In particular, the present invention is related to applications of EMP actuators to keyboards or keypads of electronic devices, such as desktop and notebook computers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In some conventional keyboards, each key is seated on a snap dome that acts as a force resistor. The snap dome returns the key to the upright position after a depression by a user. However, conventional snap domes are incapable of lying flat in a stable state. The need to be ready for keyboard operation requires the snap domes to always return to their upright positions.